


I’ll hold you tight

by roguewonder



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewonder/pseuds/roguewonder
Summary: Cassian and Bodhi snuggle together on a particularly cold day on Hoth.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I’ll hold you tight

**Author's Note:**

> Photo manipulation

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
